1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative unit structure composed of two casing-like decorative units which are separably combined with each other. The bottoms of the two decorative units are formed with leg-like projections serving as inter-engaged structures and supporting points enabling the decorative unit structure to be rested on a plane face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative articles are placed in a home or an office to beautify the environment and achieve a visual entertaining effect. The commercially available decorative articles (such as dolls, plastic flowers, patterned pen cases, etc.) are generally designed with monotonous profiles and simple appearance.
Also, the existing candle stand is simply used as a stand on which a candle is rested. On those situations in which candles and candle stands are often used (such as birthday party, restaurant, etc.), the conventional candle stands can hardly achieve a novel visual effect. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a unique candle stand which not only serves as a candle stand, but also serves as a decorative article cooperative with the candle to achieve a distinctive effect.